Adopted (kyusung)
by ismaneli
Summary: kesan pandangan pertama namja manis Kim Yesung penyuka dan penggila kucing, terhadap mahasiswa baru Cho Kyuhyun...


Adopted ( kyusung )

Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho kyuhyun, and Others

Pair : kyusung

Warning : boys love, un-official pair, yaoi, shou-ai, typos, absurd story, and klise

Disclaimer : Story and plots is Mine, But not All chara ...

Dilarang mengcopy sebagian atau seluruh cerita tanpa izin saya

Genre : friendship, humor (failed), and romance (litle)

No bash, no flame, bagi yang tak suka cerita dan pair silahkan keluar dengan segera

.

.

.

.

Story Begin

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sibuk lainnya pagi ini kantin Universitas Param nampak ramai dan gaduh berisi berbagai makhluk dan spesies di dalamnya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing saling bercengkrama dan mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.  
Nampak mahasiswa-mahasiswa tersebut duduk dengan kelompoknya masing-masing. Tawa, percakapan, dan dentingan alat makan yang beradu mendominasi suasana di kantin.

Berbanding terbalik dengan seorang namja yang sangat manis yang hanya duduk sendiri di bangku panjang kantin dengan teh botol di hadapannya. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir ini mengabaikan keramaian yang tercipta oleh hobae-hobaenya, sibuk tenggelam dengan smartphone yang berada di genggamannya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di tengah kantin yang berisikan kelompok-kelompok mahasiswa. Namja bersurai raven itu begitu terlena dengan dunianya, hingga tak menyadari sepasang caramel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Entah karna smartphone itu sangat menarik atau memang kepekaannya kepada lingkungan yang kurang.

Sepasang caramel milik namja bersurai berwarna senada dengan matanya tersebut tetap memperhatikan namja manis yang duduk tepat berada dua baris di depannya, namja tampan berkulit pucat dengan ekspresi datar yang setia menemani wajahnya itu menatap intens si manis, hingga melupakan tujuan awalnya ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya menanti jam kuliahnya datang, bahkan buku yang rencananya akan ia baca sembari sarapanpun kini teronggok terabaikan tak terjamah di atas meja kantin.

Kim yesung nama namja manis itu masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, sebelum seorang namja tampan bertampang childish menepuk pundaknya dan duduk di sebelahnya,  
" kau ke kampus hari ini hyung? " tanya si tampang childish tersenyum. Kim yesung menoleh dan menatap si penepuk pundak, lalu ikut tersenyum kecil mengetahui siapa si tersangka.

" begitulah hae ... aku ada bimbingan dengan Prof. Oh " jawab yesung dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Ooh ... " Lee Donghae sang namja childish itu manggut-manggut mengerti. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada paper bag di sebelah yesung, penasaran ia lalu meraihnya.  
" apa ini hyung? " donghae mengacungkan paper bag itu di depan yesung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.  
yesung menoleh dan menatap paper bag yang diacungkan donghae di depan matanya " hanya berisi Cat food hae-ya, kebetulan makanan anak-anakku habis "

Donghae membuka paper bag tersebut, dan melihat isinya, yang memang hanya berisi makanan kucing, lalu sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya melihat jumlahnya.  
" kenapa banyak sekali hyung, biasanya kau tak membelinya sebanyak ini .. " lalu seperti menyadari sesuatu ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap yesung dengan sedikit membelalakkan matanya  
" hyung jangan bilang kau menambahnya lagi? "

" aku menemukannya terlantar kemarin di jalan dekat rumahku hae, dia masih terlalu kecil dan sendiri.. ya ... jadi aku membawanya pulang" terang yesung menggidikkan bahunya.

" astaga hyung ... kau sudah mempunyai selusin lebih dirumah, dan sekarang kau menambah hewan berbulu itu lagi. Sekalian saja kau buat penampungan kucing dirumahmu itu "

" apa salahnya aku menambah satu lagi Lee fishy donghae, aku hanya hidup sendiri di rumah besar itu. Dengan adanya mereka akukan tak merasa kesepian lagi "

Ya Kim yesung memang hidup sendiri, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan menetap di paris karna pekerjaannya, dan sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, saat ia tak sengaja menemukan kucing yang terluka di dekat rumahnya, ia membawanya pulang dan merawatnya. Sejak saat itu Ia mulai jatuh cinta pada hewan berkumis dan berbulu lembut itu, karna dengan adanya sang kucing ia tak merasa kesepian lagi di rumah besarnya. Dan kini setiap ia menemukan hewan lucu itu terlantar ia pasti akan membawanya pulang dan merawatnya.

" tapikan hyung .. " donghae tak melanjutkan ucapan protesnya, karna melihat glare yang dikirimkan sang hyung manis padanya. Ia hanya mendengus kasar, mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke segala arah yang perting tak menatap yesung.  
" terserahmulah hyung, asal kau bahagia "

" yah memang terserahku kan hae, aku tak pernah meminta uangmu untuk perawatan merekakan " yesung menggoda donghae, menaik turunkan alisnya dengan smirk yang terpatri di wajah imutnya.

" aish .. sebodolah ... " donghae berdiri dan hendak beranjak dari tempat ia duduk sekarang

" mau kemana hae? Hanya begitu saja kau marah? " yesung mendongak menatap donghae yang kini berdiri.

" astaga hyung, aku bukan anak kecil yang hobinya merajuk... aku hanya akan ke tempat Hwang ahjumma, aku ingin makan, berdebat denganmu membuatku lapar. " setelah mengatakan hal itu donghae berlalu menuju salah satu kios di kantin tersebut, sedangkan yesung yang melihat kepergian donghae hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama kekehannya hilang karna tak sengaja menatap seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya, Caramel dan Onix saling beradu menyelami arti tatapan masing-masing. Baik yesung maupun sang namja caramel saling terbius tak satupun dari mereka melepas atau mengalihkan tatapannya, seolah sedang bertanding beradu tatapan mata. Saling tenggelam dan terpesona, bahkan saling tatap itupun berlangsung agak lama, hingga donghae tiba dengan nampan berisi makanan pesanannya, kembali ketempat yesung. Heran karna hyungnya hanya menatap kedepan tanpa berkedip, lalu berinisiatif memanggil yesung, menyadarkan sang hyung tersayang.

" Hyung... Apa yang kau lihat? " donghae meletakkan makanannya ke atas meja panjang, dan mendudukkan diri di tempatnya semula.

Yesung yang mendengar suara donghae, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya menatap donghae  
" aniya, eopseo " sangkalnya lalu menatap si namja caramel lagi, namun namja caramel tersebut telah menumpahkan perhatiannya pada buku di atas mejanya. Merasa kecewa karna namja itu tak lagi menatapnya yesung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sedang donghae, merasa aneh dengan hyungnya yang satu ini, _' cepat sekali berubah moodnya, dari yang tadi ceria kini menjadi murung'_ batinnya

" jeongmal? Kau berbohongkan hyung? " donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap yesung dengan pandangan curiga. Namun yesung tak menanggapi donghae, ia sibuk dengan smartphonenya kembali. Sementara donghae yang tak mendapatkan tanggapan hanya menggidikkan bahunya, lantas memakan potato chips yang ia beli di kios Hwang ahjumma tadi.

" hae kau tau namja itu? " tanya yesung memecahkan kebisuan yang agak lama melanda mereka.

" nugu? " donghae mendongak menatap yesung penasaran.

" chogie... namja yang duduk sendiri yang sedang membaca buku di depan kita itu.. " tunjuk yesung dengan dagunya.

Lantas donghae menatap namja yang di tunjuk oleh yesung, mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah memastikan sesuatu.  
" Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa baru fakultas Manajemen Bisnis semester empat? Kenapa memangnya hyung? "

" ah .. aniya, aku hanya penasaran saja.. " yesung menggeleng setelah mengetahui dengan siapa ia beradu tatap tadi.  
" Cho kyuhyun .. " lirihnya sangat kecil yang hanya bisa didengarnya seorang diri.

" masak kau tak mengenalnya hyung, dia itu namja jenius, baru delapan hari menjadi mahasiswa di sini ia sudah sangat populer dikalangan yeoja maupun namja. Banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, ia sangat dingin. Auranya saja seolah berkata 'jangan mendekat' " donghae menggidikkan bahunya seolah takut akan aura kyuhyun.

" mana aku tahu ikan, aku bahkan baru menginjakkan kakiku di kampus ini setelah dua minggu aku tak ke kampus. Aku ini mahasiswa tingkat akhir, jadi aku sibuk kau mengerti. " yesung menggeplak sayang kepala dongsaeng ikannya.

" aish hyung, appo " donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena geplak yesung, sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.  
" tapi hyung... tumben kau bertanya tentang seseorang, apalagi kau tak mengenalnya " donghae menatap curiga yesung.

" wae? Memang apa salahnya jika aku bertanya "

" well, tidak salah kalau yang bertanya itu Lee Sungmin si imut yang sangat ramah, atau Choi Siwon si Ketua BEM, tapi ini kau yang bertanya hyung, Kim Yesung, mahasiswa populer yang tak tahu bahwa dirinya populer, karna ia tak peka dan tak pernah perduli terhadap sekelilingnya " donghae menatap yesung, sambil mengerling usil.

" kau menyebalkan lee donghae " yesung mendeath glare donghae.

" ne ... ne ... mian, sory hyung, aku hanya bercanda. " donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sambil membuka jadi telunjuk dan tengahnya secara bersamaan.  
" damai oke "

Yesung hanya mendengus kasar kearah donghae. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus membaca bukunya, sementara donghae yang memperhatikan sang hyung yang dari tadi menatap kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

" hyung ... kau tertarik padanya? " donghae mencolek-colek bahu yesung menggoda sang hyung manisnya.

" menurutmu? " tanya yesung menatap donghae dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

" kenapa tak kau dekati saja... atau kenapa tak kau adopsi saja, kau bawa pulang seperti kucing-kucing yang kau temui di jalan " donghae menggoda yesung, berharap sang hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah seperti anak kecil seperti biasanya jika di goda. Namun itu tak terjadi, yesung hanya menatap donghae dengan tatapan 'kau-benar-sekali' lalu tersenyum lebar, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sementara donghae hanya menatap heran dengan reaksi yesung yang tak seperti biasanya.

" kau mau kemana hyung? " donghae menatap heran yesung yang kini berdiri hendak pergi.

" kemana lagi?... tentu ketempat kyuhyun itu, seperti saranmu " donghae hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, mendengar ucapan yesung.

" kau tak seriuskan hyung? Tadi aku hanya bercanda... " donghae menarik tangan yesung yang hendak melangkah.

" menurutmu?... Aku akan mencobanya hae ... siapa tahu aku sedang beruntung " yesung melepaskan cengkraman tangan donghae dari pergelangan tangannya, mengerling ke arah donghae, lalu melangkah kearah kyuhyun.

Donghae hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan bibir menganga melihat yesung yang kini mendekati kyuhyun, merutuki kebodohannya karna saran konyolnya pada sang hyung. Berharap bisa menghilang dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

Yesung dengan langkah pasti mendekati kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang senantiasa berada di wajah manisnya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Kini ia berada di depan namja Cho itu, memperhatikannya dari dekat, sementara kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang fokus membaca kini mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang berada di depannya dengan tampang stoick yang setia bertengger di wajah tampannya. Menatap onix yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

" Hai Cho Kyuhyun " yesung mengankat sebelah tangannya, melambaikannya ke arah kyuhyun dengan tersenyum sangat manis. Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, namun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari yesung.

" mengeonglah ... agar aku bisa membawamu pulang "

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Anyeooonngg ...  
chingue-deul, reader-deul semuanya ...  
Aku kembali, kangen gak ? ( gak kayaknya ya ... )  
aku bawa FF baru, yang pasti masih kyusung, always and always...

Ini sekalian aku nebus hutang janji sama Clou-3lf yang kemarin minta ff kyusung .. udah aku buatin ya ...  
maaf kalo molor and lama banget, udah pernah bilangkan akhir yahun laporan numpuk ..  
and mian kalo sedikit aneh and absurd (banyak kali). Oh soal yesung yang suka sama kucing, sebenernya itu aku yang suka banget sama kucing. Tapi karna si emak kurang demen sam kucing, dan aku masih tinggal sama emakku tercinta jadilah aku hanya punya satu kucing, yang kelakuannya amit-amit manja banget tapi akunya sayang banget ...

Okelah sekian cuap-cuap aneh dan gak jelas dariku, semoga kalian suka sama ffnya, dan semoga ffnya tak merusak hari kalian ...  
yang sudah baca di tunggu reviewnya, karna ripiu dari kalian membuat aku semangat buat bikin ff lainnya ...

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya, Mind to repiu ...

Anyeong ...  
pai-pai ...


End file.
